


About Bravery, Old Dogs, And First Dates

by tessalane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chemistry, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Firefighter Liam, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Liam is 22, M/M, Niall and Liam are both firefighters, Niall and Liam come to rescue, Romance, Teacher Zayn, Zayn is 30, Zayn's dog gets stuck, age gap, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: When Zayn's old dog gets stuck on the roof somehow, he panics. The only logical thing to do is to call the fire department for help. Thankfully, a very attractive firefighter called Liam Payne comes to help Zayn rescue his dog.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	About Bravery, Old Dogs, And First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a true story. My aunt's old dog Oscar got stuck on the roof and the firefighters had to come and save him. He died a year later since he was incredibly old. He was the most precious boy and this story is in memory of him. Rest in Peace, Oscar.

The moment Zayn unlocks the door to his little penthouse on the seventh floor, he knows something is wrong. Why the hell is his fourteen-year-old sheltie not greeting him? Panic goes through Zayn’s body. He drops his shopping bags filled with food and runs to his bedroom. No Oscar. He runs to the bathroom, checks the kitchen, and the living room. His dog is nowhere to be seen. 

Since Oscar is already old, he doesn’t see and hear very well anymore. Zayn doesn’t want to think about the option that his dog might have died and is now lying somewhere hidden in his apartment. His eyes fill with tears as he runs through his apartment once again. Suddenly, his doorbell rings. 

Zayn contemplates not opening it because he has better things to do; thank you very much. But he can’t bring himself to ignore the continuous bell. He steps to the door and opens it. 

“Mr. Malik!” His old neighbor shouts. She’s a sweet, little lady. “Mr. Malik! Are you aware that Oscar is sitting on the roof?” 

Zayn’s eyes widen in horror. “What? Where?” 

She points to Zayn’s balcony in the living room. “He sits on the roof, far away from your balcony.” 

Zayn rushes to the balcony door, opens it, and jumps outside. With panic running through his veins, he searches the roof up and down, left and right. Until he hears a whimper. 

“Oscar?” He shouts. 

He walks up to the railing and stares seven floors down into nothing. There, on a little spot where the roof overhangs, his old sheltie is sitting, watching the birds, looking a little stressed but overall doing okay. 

“Oscar, do not move!” Zayn shouts, panic clearly visible in his voice. How on earth did his dog get down there? Oscar is smart, but at the same time, he’s freaking old. He can’t see well anymore; he might have tripped. Zayn has no idea. 

He runs back inside. His neighbor Miss Griffins already has his telephone in her hand. “What am I supposed to do now?”

She holds up the phone. “Call the fire department! They also help with animals.” 

Zayn frowns. He doesn’t want to disturb the fire department with his fourteen-year-old dog. What if there’s a massive fire somewhere, and some firefighter has to deal with his Oscar? But then again, he has no idea how on earth he’s supposed to save his dog on his own. He can’t climb down. What if he falls? His apartment is way up high. It’s too dangerous. 

He sighs. “Okay. I don’t have any other option, do I?” 

His neighbor shakes her head. “I suppose not. I will definitely not allow you to climb down there all by yourself.” 

Zayn nods since he doesn’t plan on doing that anyway. Therefore, he calls the fire department with shaking hands. 

“Hello, fire department London. How may I help you?” 

“My dog… he’s stuck on the roof. It’s on the seventh floor. There’s no possible way for me to get him back inside my apartment on my own.” 

“Alright. Who am I speaking to?” 

“Oh. It’s Zayn Malik.” 

Zayn tells the friendly man his address. 

“Alright. We’ll send two firefighters to your address. Please stay calm, try to talk to your dog, and make sure he doesn’t jump off the roof. Help is on their way.” 

Zayn thanks the man, and when he hangs up the phone, he rushes back outside to calm down his dog. He wishes he could touch him and stroke him. But the distance between his balcony and the spot where Oscar is sitting on the roof is too big. Even if he held down a broom and tried to touch the dog with it, the distance would still be too big. 

He sings softly to his dog because he knows that it always calms him down. Miss Griffins cooks some tea and prepares biscuits for the firefighters and Zayn. And Zayn couldn’t be more grateful for her. She stays with Zayn until the firefighters finally ring the doorbell, every now and then stroking his back in comfort. She has been like a grandma to Zayn ever since he had moved into this apartment three years ago. When Zayn has to leave Oscar because he has to open the door, Miss Griffins remains with the dog and makes sure that he doesn’t jump or move. 

Zayn rushes to the door, and when he opens it, he’s surprised to see two young men dressed in typical firefighter garments. 

The blonde man steps inside and smiles widely at him. “Hello, I’m Niall Horan. This is my partner Liam Payne. We’ve been told that your dog is stuck on the roof?” 

Zayn steps away to let the two men inside. He nods. “I’m Zayn Malik. Um. Yeah. I don’t know how on earth he got down there. But he’s stuck.” 

Niall Horan immediately steps out onto the balcony and greets Miss Griffins. Zayn and the other man, Liam Payne, stay in the living room. 

This is weird, Zayn thinks. He thought two old men would stop by. But instead, two young, attractive guys come to help him. He feels Liam Payne’s eyes on him, and he clears his throat. “Um. Mr. Payne, right? Do you maybe want to drink something?” 

The young man smiles, causing his eyes to sparkle and his dimples to show. Zayn’s heart flutters. “You may call me Liam. I’m not that old. And no, thank you. Let’s take care of your dog first, shall we?” 

Zayn blushes. Oh, God. He shouldn’t be this freaking awkward at the age of thirty. This is just a young, attractive man, being nice and friendly, doing his freaking job. “Yeah. Come, I’ll show you where my dog is.” 

They both step outside. Niall is already bent over the railing, calling sweet things to Zayn’s dog. “Oh, you’re such a good boy! What a beautiful boy you are! Yes, you are!” 

Zayn grins. Everyone immediately falls in love with Oscar. Liam chuckles. 

“I’m sorry, Niall is a huge animal lover. He got very excited when we got your call.” 

Liam’s eyes widen suddenly. “I mean. We’re obviously not excited that your dog is stuck on the roof. That is horrible. I just said that –“ 

Zayn chuckles. “It’s fine. I know what you meant. When Oscar is saved, Niall can cuddle him as much as he wants.” 

Niall beams. “That sounds promising. Okay, Liam. What’s your plan? What should we do?” 

Liam steps closer to the railing. He observes the scene, tries to figure out how to approach this messy situation. 

Zayn watches Liam. He notices his broad shoulders and his strong back, clearly visible under the heavy attire. He watches the short, brown hair and the mole on his neck. This man is an attractive firefighter, Zayn has to admit that. And Zayn usually doesn’t find anyone physically attractive anymore. He’s met too many handsome, hot guys who turned out to be complete insensitive assholes. But this Liam is charming, Zayn cannot lie. 

“We need to work with Mr. Malik,” Liam eventually states. 

“Please call me Zayn.” 

Liam turns around and smiles widely at him. He nods, and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. Zayn ignores it. 

“Okay. We need to work with Zayn because Oscar is a big dog. He could get scared and jump. I don’t have to explain what that would mean for the poor guy. He knows Zayn best. He’s likely to stay calm when Zayn tries to get him.” 

Niall nods. “Yeah. I agree.” 

“I think we should play safe and use the turntable ladder.” 

Zayn goes pale. That means … 

“Zayn will step into our turntable ladder. We’ll extend it until it reaches the height of Oscar’s position. Then, we’ll move the ladder as close as possible to the roof. And Zayn eventually has to grab Oscar and get him into the ladder with him.” 

Zayn swallows. Oh, shit. He hates heights. In fact, he’s terrified of them. But if that is the plan, he’ll push through it. Hell, he’d do anything just to save this dog. 

“Okay,” Zayn states. “I’m in.” 

Miss Griffins looks at him through worried eyes. However, she doesn’t say anything. She probably realizes too that this is the only option. 

“Alright,” Niall exclaims. “Let’s save this dog, then.” 

Together, they head downstairs. When Zayn steps outside and sees the vast vehicle, he gulps. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” Liam speaks softly. “You will be secured. Nothing can happen to you. We’ve got it under control.” 

Zayn nods. That doesn’t really help him, though. He’s scared of heights in general. It doesn’t matter if he’s secured or not. 

When Zayn steps inside the little box, his hands start to get sweaty. Oh, Lord. He tries to focus on Oscar as much as possible. He's doing this for him, after all, but it’s difficult. 

Liam steps inside as well. He has protection equipment in his hands. “Ready?” 

Zayn nods. 

Liam begins to strap Zayn to the railing of the box. Every now and then, Liam’s hand brushes Zayn's hip or his stomach or his wrist. Zayn’s breath hitches every time. Focus, Zayn. Focus.

“Okay,” Liam eventually says. “All done. You’re safe now.” 

Zayn stares into Liam’s brown eyes for a moment. He feels weirdly calm next to him. As if nothing could ever happen to him. 

Zayn speaks up. “Are you staying with me in the box?” 

Liam tilts his head. “Originally, it was planned that Niall would go up with you.” 

Zayn's face falls. But then he nods. “Oh, okay. That’s… fine.” 

Liam turns around and searches for Niall, who sorts out the other protection equipment. “But you know what? Why not switch it up?”

Zayn doesn’t know what he means. He doesn’t know what to say. So, he stays quiet and watches Liam jump off and walk up to Niall. 

He observes them talking to each other. Niall frequently nods while Liam explains something to him. Zayn holds his breath. He wants to get this over with as soon as possible. However, he doesn’t want to rush the two men since they’re only doing their job. 

Liam eventually grabs the equipment from Niall and walks back to Zayn. “Okay. Niall will navigate the turntable ladder. I’ll go up with you.” 

Zayn releases his breath and nods. “Sounds good.”

He stares up to where Oscar is sitting. God, that is way up high. Thankfully, the dog is extraordinarily calm, which soothes Zayn’s nerves. 

“Are you ready?” Liam asks and observes Zayn patiently. 

Zayn clears his throat. “Yeah.” 

He’s not ready. Zayn hates heights, but he also wants to save his dog. Therefore, he tries to be as brave as he possibly can. 

Liam speaks into his walkie-talkie. The turntable ladder jerks, then it slowly lifts up into the air. Zayn feels panic shooting through his body, and he grabs the railing, holds it tightly. 

Liam moves closer to Zayn. “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to you. You’re safe with me.” 

Zayn breathes through his nose, panic clearly visible in his face. 

“Look at me,” Liam demands. “Don’t look down.” 

The ladder moves higher and higher. Zayn feels sick to his stomach. 

"Zayn!" Liam repeats. "You need to focus on me." 

Zayn listens to Liam. He looks up right into beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

“How old are you?” Liam asks. 

“Thirty.” 

Liam’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really? You look so much younger.” 

Zayn shakes his head. “Nope. I'm an old man. But thank you. How old are you?”

A faint blush is gracing Liam’s cheeks. “Twenty-two.” 

Zayn nods. “Well, that’s young.” 

Liam tilts his head, obviously ignoring Zayn's comment. “What’s your favorite food?” 

Zayn closes his eyes. The ladder is moving higher and higher. He can’t look down now, he’ll probably throw up. “Sushi. Pizza. Ice-cream.”

He can hear Liam chuckle. “I like Sushi too. I also enjoy a good burger. And smoothies are great.” 

Zayn can’t reply. He tries to focus so that he won’t vomit. 

“Who’s your favorite artist?” 

Zayn takes a deep breath. “Drake. The Weekend. Russ.” 

“Hip Hop and Rap it is, huh?” 

Zayn only nods. 

“I like Rap too. I like Kendrick Lamar and Travis Scott.” 

Zayn wishes he could engage in the conversation more, but the higher it goes, the more he feels like fainting. He’s grateful for Liam’s presence. Because Liam has this calming aura that really does help Zayn get through this. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Liam asks. He suddenly sounds timid. Zayn would love to open his eyes and check for himself, but he can’t bring himself to do so. 

“If anything, it would be a boyfriend. And no. I’m single.”

Zayn only hears a short puff from Liam. He doesn’t know what that means, so he doesn’t comment on it. 

“What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a professor at Uni. English, Philosophy, and Literature.” 

“That sounds lovely.” For some reason, Liam sounds genuine. But Zayn can’t be sure. “We’re almost there.” 

The turntable ladder jolts another time, and Zayn lashes about with his arms, tries to grab anything close to him, and accidentally grabs Liam’s bicep. The younger man doesn’t seem to mind. Zayn eventually opens his eyes, his hand still wrapped around Liam’s arm. 

“Fuck,” he hisses. “This is high. Very, very high.” 

Liam shakes his head. “No, no. It only seems that way. And again, nothing can happen to you anyway.” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah. I know. But I still feel uneasy.” 

Niall navigates the ladder closer to the roof. Zayn is already at eye level with Oscar, who begins to wag his tail. 

“Shhh,” Zayn makes. “Don’t move. Sit, Oscar. Sit.” 

Oscar seems to be aware that if he moves too quickly, he’ll fall down into the abyss. Therefore, he sits still, only his tail waggling in excitement. 

“The turntable ladder is now as close as possible to the roof,” Liam explains. 

They and the roof are about three feet apart, and Zayn feels uneasy. “That means I have to bend over and grab Oscar and hope he won’t fall?” 

“He won’t. I promise. I’ll make sure that he gets in here safely.” 

For some reason, Liam radiates such confidence, Zayn believes him. “Okay. I mean, we don’t have any other option, do we?” 

Liam shakes his head. “I suppose we don’t. I’ll secure you from behind. Is that okay with you?” 

Zayn gulps. If his dog wouldn’t be in danger and if they weren’t way up high in the sky, he’d probably be worried to have Liam touch him. Just because Liam is insanely attractive and Zayn hasn’t had any physical contact in over a year. 

But he clears his throat, runs a hand through his messy hair, and gets a grip on himself. “Yeah. Sure. No problem.” 

Liam steps closer to Zayn. “Okay, whenever you’re ready.” 

Zayn grabs the treats from the pocket of his jeans that he had taken with him earlier. He steps closer to the railing and bends forward as much as possible. When Liam puts his arms around Zayn’s torso, he jumps up a little. Even though he prepares himself for Liam’s touch, it still jolts through him like lightning. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the task. 

“Oscar,” he tries to lure his dog. “Come here.” 

Oscar wags his tail more and barks. 

“Good boy,” Zayn says. “Come here. Come to me.” 

Oscar gets up, but the part of the roof where he’s sitting is too small for him to move. 

“Zayn,” Liam eventually speaks up. “You might have to climb over there.” 

Zayn shakes his head. “No. I can’t do that.” 

“You’ll be secured. I promise nothing can happen to you.” 

Zayn feels panic jolting through him. “I can’t do it.” 

“I’m sorry, Zayn. But you have to. I don't want to sound heartless, but Im just being honest here. Oscar doesn't know me. He might jump away from me. You're his owner, he knows you best. He won't jump off your arms. We can't risk it, we only have one shot. So, you have to do it. Unless you want your dog to die.” 

“Fuck,” Zayn hisses. He knows Liam is right. He doesn’t have many options here. 

Liam loosens the strap. Now, the belt is elongated and will reach up to the roof. The firefighter squeezes Zayn’s shoulder. “You can do it!” Liam reassures him. 

Zayn closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then he pushes himself up. Fuck this. He's actually doing this. Liam holds Zayn’s thighs tightly, but it only makes him even more nervous. Then, swiftly, he climbs over to where Oscar his sitting. Thank God, Zayn is a slim person with small feet. His feet are right next to Oscar’s body. Oscar is a big dog, but he’s also thin. Otherwise, there wouldn’t have been enough space for the two of them. 

Zayn wraps his arms around Oscar’s body. He pushes the dog up, sits down on the roof with him on his lap, and reaches out his arms. Liam is right there, his arms already wide open to take Oscar into his embrace. 

Oscar helps them. He jumps right into Liam’s arms. The moment Liam places the dog on the ground, Zayn breathes out in relief. Thank God. Now it’s his turn. 

“Don’t look down,” Liam guides him. “Look at me. Get up, take one large step, and let yourself fall into my arms. I got you.” 

Zayn doesn’t know how he does it. Perhaps it’s the way Liam looks at him through gentle, confident eyes. But Zayn actually manages to get up. He takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Liam’s. And then, he takes one big step forward. Liam’s arms immediately wrap themselves around Zayn’s hips, lifting him up and then pulling him into his arms. When Zayn’s feet touch the ground, he lets himself fall against Liam’s chest. 

He breathes heavily, and he’s thankful that Liam allows him this moment. Liam wraps his strong arms around Zayn, strokes his back and his hair softly while also holding him in a tight embrace. 

“You were brilliant! Fuck, I’m so proud of you, Zayn.” 

Zayn huffs out a breathless laugh. “That was the craziest shit that's ever happened to me.” 

Liam chuckles too. “Well, at least you have a story to tell your kids someday.” 

Zayn grins. And then, he thinks ‘Fuck it.’ He wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and pulls him into a tight hug. He’s so relieved and proud. 

“Thank you,” he breathes. “I wouldn’t have managed to do this without you.” 

Liam shakes his head. “That was all you. I was just here to guide you a little. You were so, so brave.” 

Zayn pulls back from Liam and sits down next to Oscar. His dog seems to be stressed, his ears are tugged in, and he’s panting a lot. Zayn wraps his arms around Oscar and begins to pet him. 

“You crazy dog,” he says as he presses kisses to his fur. “You crazy, crazy dog! You gave us so much stress. Do you know that?” 

Oscar begins to lick Zayn’s ear. 

The turntable ladder jolts, and then it begins to lower itself to the ground. Zayn sighs in relief. 

Liam sits down next to Zayn and also begins to pet Oscar. The dog licks Liam’s hand in a thankful manner. “You can’t be mad at him. He’s too cute.” 

Zayn grins. “I know. It’s the worst.” 

When they’re finally on the safe ground, they’re greeted by clapping spectators. Some even filmed the whole thing with their phones, but Zayn can’t be mad at them. This entire scenario was probably movie material, and if it hadn’t been him, he would’ve stared in shock too. 

Liam removes the safety equipment from Zayn’s body. His hands brush Zayn’s stomach, wrists, and hips every now and then. When it’s finally removed, Liam helps Zayn down since he still feels wobbly on his feet. 

Oscar jumps down without any help. He’s already much more relaxed, his tail is waggling, and his tongue is sticking out. Zayn shakes his head at him. Crazy dog. 

“Zayn, mate!” Niall shouts as he jumps out of the fire engine. “That was fucking sick. We were all staring at you in awe down here.” 

Zayn runs a hand through his hair. “I felt like throwing up the entire time.” 

Niall barks out a loud laugh. “Well, we couldn’t see any of that from here. You looked so brave, man.” 

Zayn blushes. “Thank you.” 

They all head upstairs with Oscar, Miss Griffins, already waiting for them with tea and biscuits. 

“Mr. Malik!” she exclaims. “How brave of you! I was watching the whole scenario from the balcony, and I was terrified.” 

She grabs Zayn’s hand and squeezes it tightly. “Trust me, I was terrified too.” 

The old lady smiles at him. “Thank the lord that Oscar is now safe and back home. Have a nice evening, gentlemen.” 

She hands each of them a hot mug of tea. Then, she waves at them goodbye, gives Oscar a treat and a long hug, and eventually heads back to her own apartment. Zayn holds his mug in his hand and takes a sip from it. 

“Well,” Niall eventually says. “How on earth did the dog even get on that roof?” 

Zayn shrugs. “Honestly, I have no idea.” 

Niall tilts his head. “That’s my mission. I’ll find out how he got on there, and if it’s the last thing that I do.” 

Zayn chuckles as he watches Niall storm off into his apartment and search for any indication on how Oscar managed to sneak out. 

Liam and Zayn are now left alone in the kitchen, drinking their tea and munching their biscuits. Zayn, for some reason, doesn’t know what to say. 

“You were really brave today, Zayn,” Liam eventually speaks up.

Zayn blushes. “Nah. I was actually shitting my pants. I can’t believe you’re doing this for a living.” 

Liam shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not really a fraidy-cat. Never have been. And it’s all worth it at the end of the day, you know?” 

Zayn tilts his head as he watches Liam. He seems so much more mature than his actual age. “That’s really selfless. I admire that.” 

Now it’s Liam’s turn to blush. “I don’t know about that. I guess I just kinda have a hero complex.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“My grandpa was a firefighter, you know? I never actually met him. He died at the age of forty-eight in a fire after saving three kids and a mother and a dog. To me, he’s the biggest hero there is. I’ve only ever heard stories of him, but every story makes him look like a superhero. I admire him. And I kind of want that for myself, too, you know? I want people to look at me and when they talk about me, I want them to talk about me just like they do when they talk about my grandpa. That’s actually kind of selfish. I don’t even know.” 

Zayn smiles as he reaches out his hand to rest on Liam’s arm. “Don’t worry too much about it. You already are a hero. It’s not about what you _do,_ it’s about having the right intentions and having a good heart. And you have both. You help people every single day with your profession.” 

Liam smiles softly. “Hmm. Thanks. That means a lot.” 

“HA!” Niall suddenly shouts. Zayn and Liam stare at each other in surprise. “I found something.” 

Liam and Zayn rush to where Niall’s voice is coming from. They don’t have to search for long. Niall is standing in the little lumber-room, where Zayn stores food, cleaning supplies, and other stuff he doesn’t really need. Niall points to the spot behind his washer. 

“Did you know that there’s a little hole in the wall?” 

Zayn’s eyes widen in surprise. “What?” 

“Oscar must’ve managed to sneak into the lumber-room, squeeze behind the washing machine, and into this tiny hole. And it must lead to the roof. It’s the only reasonable explanation that I have.” 

“Wow,” Zayn responds in shock. “I literally had no clue. I definitely need to get that fixed.” 

Niall beams proudly. “Well. I’m happy that we could help.” 

Liam nods in agreement, another biscuit in his mouth. The three men head to the door. It’s time for them to say goodbye.

“Thank you so much for your help. I honestly can’t express how grateful I am. I’m sorry for disturbing you and for keeping you from serious work,” Zayn exclaims. 

Niall only shrugs it off. “Nah, mate. That’s what we’re here for. This was actually a really nice and positive encounter. We’ve experienced much, much worse. Remember the woman who was so overweight, she crashed through the floor and got stuck in the rubble? That was really bad.” 

Zayn chuckles at Niall’s horrified expression. He watches the blonde man kneel down and give Oscar one last pat. “Goodbye, Oscar. It was nice to meet you.” 

Niall gives Zayn a fist bump and steps out of his apartment and jumps down. “I’m waiting for you in the car, Liam!” 

Liam stands in the doorway, running a hand through his short hair. “Well. Um. It was really nice to meet you, Zayn.” 

Zayn presses his lips together. It would be horribly unprofessional if he asked Liam for his number now. He also doesn’t even know if Liam is gay. And also, Liam is way too young anyway. 

“Yeah,” Zayn replies. “It was nice to meet you too. Again, thanks for your help.” 

Liam smiles. “Don’t worry. I’m glad we could help. Hopefully, I’ll see you around sometime.” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah. That would be great.” 

He shakes Liam’s hand, and then when Liam finally turns around and heads downstairs, he watches him with an uneasy feeling inside his chest. 

  
** 

It’s been five days since Oscar got stuck on the roof. The sheltie is back to normal, exploring the park with Zayn, eating his food, barking at squirrels, and enjoying belly rubs from Zayn. 

But for some reason, Zayn isn’t the same ever since. He can’t stop thinking about the attractive firefighter Liam. Even if they only talked little, and although Zayn had been totally stressed and panicking, they did seem to have some sort of connection. 

Zayn considers calling the fire department and asking for a firefighter named Liam Payne. But then, he quickly throws that idea overboard. He’s acted pathetic before, but calling the fire department to get somebody’s number? That is too much, even for Zayn. 

Therefore, he has no other option than to fantasize about the attractive man with chocolate brown eyes and a smile to die for. If only Zayn had been less awkward. He could have possibly asked Liam out, but he was so nervous and worn-out. It simply wasn’t the right time. And now he’s likely to never see him again. 

It’s Friday night, seven pm. It’s raining, and Zayn watches an episode of Friends on his TV in his sweatpants and his hoodie. He jumps up in surprise, when all of a sudden, the doorbell rings. 

Oscar gets up immediately. The dog starts to bark and wags his tail excitedly, but Zayn groans in annoyance. Who on earth would disturb his peaceful Friday night? 

The moment he opens the door and the second he realizes who is standing in front of him, his jaw drops to the floor. “Liam?!” 

Liam is standing in the hallway, smiling timidly. “Hi.” 

Zayn shakes his head in confusion. Is he dreaming? “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“Um,” Liam begins, his cheeks turning pink. “Look. I'm just going to put this out there. I really like you. You’re attractive, you’re interesting. You seem like a lovely guy. And I would love to get to know you better. So, since I don't have your number I thought I’d be upfront and show up at your door with Sushi and ice-cream.” 

Liam holds up a bag of groceries and wiggles it. 

Zayn huffs out a laugh. “Are you being serious?” 

Liam nods. “Um. Yeah. I mean, if you don’t want to – I’ll disappear and never cross your way again. I totally respect you and your wishes.” 

Zayn sighs. How could he possibly say no to an attractive, incredibly sweet guy like Liam?

Zayn can’t help the beam on his face. He steps aside and winks him inside. “Come on in then.” 

Liam beams at him and walks straight to the kitchen. Zayn grins. It’s almost as if they’ve known each other for a while now even though they’ve just met. 

Liam opens the fridge and puts the ice-cream inside. Then, he turns around and places the Sushi on the kitchen counter. Zayn watches him with a soft smile. 

“Okay,” Liam finally states. “Now you have to help me out. We need plates.” 

Zayn grins. He walks up to the cupboard and grabs two plates. Then, he gets out two bottles of beer. “Let’s eat in the living room?” 

Liam nods. He grabs the Sushi and the beer. Then, he walks up to the couch, but instead of sitting down, he lets himself fall onto the soft carpet. Zayn chuckles. He usually does the same thing. 

Liam places the Sushi and the beer on the coffee table and turns around to check up on Zayn. The older man follows Liam and sits down next to him. 

“There you go,” Zayn says as he places the two plates in front of them. “I can’t believe you just randomly showed up at my door. Nobody’s ever done that before.” 

Liam grins, but the blush is still present on his cheeks. “I don’t know. If I would’ve had your phone number, I would’ve called. But I only had your address and your name. So, I thought the safest thing to do is ring your doorbell and hope for the best.” 

Zayn watches Liam prepare the Sushi in front of them. “That’s actually very brave. I don’t know if I had the balls to do that.” 

“I’m sure you do. If you’re certain about someone, you would.” 

“And you’re certain about me?” Zayn asks in surprise. They barely even know each other. 

Liam tilts his head. “I know for sure that I want to get to know you. That’s enough motivation for me.” 

Zayn grins. “But you’re a firefighter. You have to be brave and a little bit stupid to risk your life every single day.” 

Liam barks out a laugh. That’s a beautiful sound, Zayn thinks. Liam has a lovely laugh. “Yeah, you’re probably right. That’s part of the job. But it also gives you so much, you know? Connecting with people is the best part. Not many jobs allow you to connect with people on that level. I mean, we literally save entire families and their houses and all of their belongings every now and then.” 

Zayn hums, deep in thoughts. “I never thought about that. I always thought about the misery firefighters have to see. Dead people, burnt houses, crashed cars. I don’t know. I always thought that it must be so horrifying to watch.” 

Liam nods. He begins placing some Sushi rolls onto Zayn’s plate. “It is. It takes some time and hard training to get used to it. You never really do, but you eventually learn to distance yourself from it and to shut down your emotions.” 

Zayn nods. “I don’t think I could do that.” 

“It might sound stupid, but everyone can do that. Honestly. You just do it. The human brain can’t cope differently. That’s how people survive heartbreaks, tragedies, and much worse things like wars, too.” 

Zayn watches Liam in surprise. Who would’ve thought that the young guy would be so philosophical and smart? 

“Let’s talk about more lighthearted questions,” Liam pleads. “What’s your favorite color?” 

“Black,” Zayn immediately says. “And green.” 

Liam grins. “Nice. I like blue and grey.” 

Zayn watches the grey hoodie and the blue jeans Liam is wearing. “I can see that.” 

Liam grins but shrugs his shoulders. “Do you believe in aliens?” 

“Absolutely, yes,” Zayn replies. “There’s no way that we’re the only form of living creatures in this big fucking universe.” 

Liam barks out a loud laugh and claps his hands together. Zayn smiles. “Yeah, I agree.” 

“Cats or Dogs?” Zayn asks. 

Liam grins and reaches out for Oscar, lying next to them on the carpet to pet his ears. “Dogs, obviously.” 

Zayn sticks out his tongue at him. “How do you like to travel? By flying or driving by car?” 

Liam tilts his head. “Hmmm. Although I don’t mind flying, I think I’ll choose the car. You can sing, have little breaks, and visit the cities you’re passing by. What about you?” 

Zayn blushes. “I’m afraid of heights. I hate flying.” 

Liam reaches out for Zayn’s hand resting on his thigh. “I know I already said that, but I have to repeat it: I can’t believe how brave you were on that roof. I couldn’t believe my own eyes. I mean, I knew you were panicking, but you went straight through with it. That was truly amazing.” 

Zayn’s blush deepens. He wants to look away, but Liam is watching him so intensively, he can’t tear his eyes away from him. “Thank you.”

If Zayn would be a little braver, he’d scoot closer. He would close the distance between them and press his lips against Liam’s. But he isn’t courageous. And Liam respects him too much. Therefore, the younger man scoots away, going back to eating his Sushi. 

Zayn tries to suppress his sigh. He really does want to kiss Liam, even if he only just met him. Liam doesn’t seem to notice since he continues to eat his Sushi. 

They talk for a little while and eat all of the Sushi until nothing is left. Then, Liam gets up and prepares some ice-cream for the two men. 

When Liam comes back, he sits down next to Zayn but a lot closer this time. Zayn doesn’t comment on it; instead, he smiles and takes the bowl of ice-cream. 

“How old is Oscar?” Liam asks when Oscar shuffles closer to them. 

“Fourteen.” 

“Wow, that’s really old, isn’t it?” 

Zayn hums in agreement. “I moved out when I was sixteen. And because I was so lonely, my parents got me Oscar. He has accompanied me ever since. I can’t imagine life without him.” 

Liam fondles Oscar’s long ears. “Why did you move out at sixteen?” 

Zayn sighs. “My parents got divorced. But that wasn’t even the offical reason. The divorce was the main reason why _I_ wanted to leave. The official reason was that I got a scholarship at a college here in London. I couldn’t refuse that offer because my parents would’ve killed me. But living on my own here in London was pretty hard, I must confess. Oscar was a huge help.” 

Liam raises his eyebrows in surprise. “So, you’re the super-smart kid who gets a scholarship, and I’m the guy who nearly drops out of college to become a firefighter instead. Huh.” 

Zayn shakes his head. “Being smart is what defines me. There’s not much else about me, to be honest. That’s why I became a professor. I’m academically smart. It only makes sense for me to pursue that as a career.” 

Liam shakes his head. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I know there are a thousand more things that define you. You’re not just smart.” 

Zayn grins. “And you’re not just a firefighter.” 

Liam returns the grin and kicks Zayn softly with his elbow. 

**

After talking for hours, Zayn continuously has to yawn. It’s been a long week, and even though he really doesn’t want the night with Liam to end, he desperately needs some sleep. 

“Alright, it’s time for me to go,” Liam says after Zayn’s thousandth yawn. 

Zayn makes puppy dog eyes at Liam. 

“Oh no,” Liam fights back. “That’s not fair. You’re tired, and I stormed into your apartment without any warning. I’m leaving. Right now. You have to sleep.” 

Liam gets up before Zayn can stop him. The younger man helps Zayn up, and together they head to the front door. 

Zayn watches Liam put on his jacket and his sneakers with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t want Liam to leave, but at the same time, it would be weird if he stayed the night since they’ve only just met. 

“Here,” Liam says and hands his phone to Zayn. “Type in your number, and I’ll call you.” 

Zayn smiles and grabs the phone. He quickly types in his number and saves it. “There you go. I’ll be expecting your call.” 

Liam grins and nods. “You won’t have to wait for too long.” 

Zayn smiles. Liam already wants to turn around and step through the door, but Zayn doesn’t want him to leave just like that. He grabs Liam’s wrist, stops him from walking, and forces Liam to turn around. 

Liam does and looks at Zayn in confusion. Then, in a moment of bravery, Zayn stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips against Liam’s. For a moment, Liam stands still in shock. Then, he softly begins to move his lips against Zayn’s, grabs his waist, and pulls him closer. Zayn sighs into the kiss.

Zayn feels butterflies in his stomach, and his head spins. This feels so much better than he had anticipated. 

Eventually, they both pull apart and grin at each other. 

“Fuck, I’m so happy I came by today,” Liam sighs and presses another kiss to Zayn’s forehead. 

Zayn beams at him. “Me too. Thank you.” 

Liam shakes his head and kisses him one last time before finally pulling back and stepping out of the door. “I’ll see you next week. Promise?” 

“I’ll promise if _you_ promise to call me.” 

Liam grins. His eyes are sparkling, and he radiates so much joy, Zayn can feel it in every cell of his body. “I promise.” 

With that, Liam turns around and steps into the elevator. The door closes, leaving Zayn all by himself.

A few seconds later, Zayn’s phone blinks, signaling a new text message. 

_“I had so much fun tonight. Sleep well. Call you tomorrow. Liam x”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
